hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Mediterranean Hurricane Season (HurricaneBrick)
WIP Seasonal Forecasts Overview ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/12/2015 till:01/08/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_54-73_mph_(83-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_≥_195_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/12/2015 till:07/12/2015 color:C1 text:Avery (C1) from:18/12/2015 till:21/12/2015 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:25/12/2015 till:28/12/2015 color:TS text:Brayden (TS) from:03/01/2016 till:11/01/2016 color:C3 text:Christina (C3) from:06/01/2016 till:09/01/2016 color:ST text:Donovan (ST) from:28/01/2016 till:06/02/2016 color:C5 text:Elise (C5) from:07/02/2016 till:12/02/2016 color:C2 text:Frederick (C2) from:08/02/2016 till:12/02/2016 color:ST text:Gloria (ST) from:12/02/2016 till:22/02/2016 color:C6 text:Hamilton (C6) from:18/02/2016 till:21/02/2016 color:TS text:Imelda (TS) barset:break from:02/03/2016 till:08/03/2016 color:C3 text:Jacob (C3) from:05/03/2016 till:15/03/2016 color:C6 text:Kylie (C6) from:13/03/2016 till:17/03/2016 color:TS text:Logan (TS) from:18/03/2016 till:23/03/2016 color:C1 text:Marie (C1) from:31/03/2016 till:04/04/2016 color:TS text:Nathaniel (TS) from:04/04/2016 till:12/04/2016 color:C4 text:Ophelia (C4) from:14/04/2016 till:19/04/2016 color:C1 text:Paul (C1) from:15/04/2016 till:18/04/2016 color:TS text:Roberta (TS) from:20/04/2016 till:13/05/2016 color:C6 text:Shaun (C6) barset:break from:28/04/2016 till:07/05/2016 color:C3 text:Tina (C3) from:07/05/2016 till:17/05/2016 color:C5 text:Vincent (C5) from:16/05/2016 till:19/05/2016 color:TS text:Wendy (TS) from:27/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 color:C2 text:Alan (C2) from:07/06/2016 till:08/06/2016 color:TS text:Bailey (TS) from:10/06/2016 till:16/06/2016 color:C6 text:Cameron (C6) from:29/06/2016 till:02/07/2016 color:C5 text:Daisy (C5) from:01/07/2016 till:02/07/2016 color:TS text:Edwin (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/12/2015 till:31/12/2015 text: December from:01/01/2016 till:31/01/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:28/02/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:31/03/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:30/04/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:31/05/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 text:July TextData = pos:(500,10) text:"(From the" pos:(547,10) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Outlook/Advisories HURRICANE DAISY FORECAST DISCUSSION 4 2:00 AM EDT July 2, 2018 Daisy has officially made landfall in southeastern Sicily. Extremely dangerous condtions are expected, including wind gusts over 200 mph and an 18 foot storm surge. Anyone that didn't evacuate faces death. Also, an extremely dangerous landfall is expected in Italy by Thursday. Preparations should begin as soon as possible. HURRICANE EMERGENCY FOR SICILY AND SOUTHERN ITALY FORECAST INTENSITIES: 12H.....160 MPH/MAJOR HURRICANE...MOVES INTO THE TYRRHENIAN SEA 24H.....165 MPH/MAJOR HURRICANE 36H.....170 MPH/MAJOR HURRICANE 48H.....170 MPH/MAJOR HURRICANE 72H.....175 MPH/MAJOR HURRICANE...LANDFALL IN WESTERN ITALY 96H.....100 MPH/HURRICANE...INLAND 120H....40 MPH/TROPICAL STORM...INLAND ~FORECASTER BRICK TROPICAL STORM EDWIN FORECAST DISCUSSION 2 2:00 AM EDT JULY 2, 2018 Edwin is expected to continue to intensify before landfall is to occur within 36 hours. A hurricane warning will be put into effect. Also, the regeneration of Edwin over the black sea appears to be more likely FORECAST INTENSITIES: 12H......65 MPH/SEVERE TROPICAL STORM 24H......75 MPH/HURRICANE 36H......80 MPH/HURRICANE...LANDFALL IN TURKEY 48H......65 MPH/SEVERE TROPICAL STORM...INLAND 72H......50 MPH/TROPICAL STORM...INLAND 96H......20 MPH/REMNANT LOW...INLAND ~FORECASTER BRICK BRICK NATIONAL METEOROLOGICAL AGENCY MEDITERRANEAN SEA TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK July 1, 2018 2:00 PM EDT For the Mediterranean Sea: THE BNMA IS ISSUING ADVISORIES ON HURRICANE DAISY AND TROPICAL STORM EDWIN 2. Another wave has been dectected behind Tropical Storm Edwin. It is expected to move into the basin late tomorrow evening, and conditions will be primed for the development of a tropical storm by early Tuesday. Models indicating the possibly of another strong hurricane Chance of Development within 2 days...HIGH 90% Chance of Development within 5 days...HIGH 90% ~FORECASTER BRICK Storms Hurricane Avery Damage: $20 million (USD) Deaths: 6 deaths Tropical Storm Brayden Hurricane Christina Tropical Storm Donovan Hurricane Elise Hurricane Fredrick Tropical Storm Gloria Hurricane Hamilton Tropical Storm Imelda Hurricane Jacob Hurricane Kylie Names This is the naming list for the 2018 season. This year, all the orginal 21 names were used, and an auxiliary list was developed. Names in bold have been used. Italicized names are currently active *'Avery ' *'Brayden' *'Christina' *'Donavan' *'Elise' *'Frederick' *'Gloria' *'Hamilton' *'Imelda' *'Jacob' *'Kylie' *'Logan' *'Marie' *'Nathaniel' *'Ophelia' *'Paul' *'Roberta' *'Shaun' *'Tina' *'Vincent' *'Wendy ' Auxiliary List ''TO SUBMIT NAMES TO THE AUXILIARY LIST, PLEASE COMMENT NAMES IN THE COMMENTS. '' *'Alan' *'Bailey' *'Cameron' *Daisy *Edwin *Flynn *Gracie *Harry *Ivory *Jonathon *Katherine *Lindsey *Mitch *Nancy *Owen *Patsy *Ronald *Susan *Thomas *Veronica *Wallace If the auxiliary list is exhausted, then Greek Names will be used. Category:Brickcraft1 Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Mediterranean seasons Category:Medicanes